A conventional liquid crystal display (simply referred to as LCD) comprises a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module is used for emitting, from a back side of the liquid display panel to a front side of the same, white light which can be captured by human eyes after passing through the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate on which a color filter (colorama group pattern) of a corresponding color is provided at each sub-pixel. After passing through the color filter, the white light is turned into light with corresponding color. Thus, a display function can be achieved by controlling light penetration amount at respective sub-pixels.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, a single pixel is composed of a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel. Since these three sub-pixels are too close to be separated by human eyes, they are regarded as one mixed point. Red, green, and blue are three primary colors of light, and any desired light may be generated by mixing the red light, green light and blue light with different brightness emitted from the red, green and blue sub-pixels, respectively.
With the continuous development of science and technology, there are even higher demand on display of color pictures. As for a conventional color display technology, power consumption of the liquid crystal display is large due to low utilization of a light source, and color gamut is small, which cannot meet requirements of different circumstances.